


A Trip

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is just fluff honestly, jumin han - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Jumin asks Mc, the reader, to join him on a business trip. He then reflects on his feelings for Mc (you) and how much his life has changed. This is told in 3rd person. Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing for any of the MM characters so I really hope you enjoy it! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything so I’d love to hear what you think. Please feel free to drop a request into my ask box on Tumblr (MysticHanJumin)~!

“Love,” Jumin called from the living room, “can you come here for a moment.”

“Yes, dear,” Mc asked as she come out of their shared bedroom. “Is something wrong?”

Jumin smiled once he locked eyes with his wife, “Quite the contrary, princess”

Mc made her way to the couch, where Jumin was currently seated, and sat beside him, “Okay? What is it then?”

“How would you feel about joining me on a business trip? If I remember correctly you’ve mentioned accompanying me in one of our previous phone calls, and I was curious if you’d like to join me.”

“Really?” Once Jumin nodded Mc smiled brightly, “Yes of course!”

Jumin smiled as he brought his lovely wife into his arms, “I am glad that you’ve agreed. To be completely honest with you, I couldn’t bear to be without you for more than a few days.”

 Mc laughed softly, “Jumin, you’ve gone on business trips for more than a few days before.”

“Yes, you are correct, but that doesn’t mean that those days weren’t absolute torture,” Jumin shifted so that he was able to lay his head on his wife’s lap.She began to absentmindedly comb her fingers through his hair as she spoke, “I know exactly how you feel. I miss you so much when you’re gone.”

“As do I,” Jumin sighed as your touch relaxed him further. “We will be leaving in two days.”

Mc traced Jumin’s jaw with the tip of her finger, “Where will we be going? Will Elizabeth be joining us?”

At the sound of her name Elizabeth meowed happily. Jumin glanced at his cat as she jumped onto the couch and nestled herself against Mc, “No she will not be joining us. It will just be you and I.”

As much as Mc loved Elizabeth, and she truly did, it was nice that they would be spending their time alone. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Mc asked, “Where will we be going?”

“Oh, that’s right I forgot to mention that.” Jumin pondered something before continuing playfully, “You were just going to let me whisk you away somewhere? I’ll be sure to remember that for a later date”

Mc laughed at her adorable husband, “I would go anywhere with you, Jumin Han. Didn’t you know that?”

He blushed at her words, which drew a sweet giggle out of his Mc. Even after all this time he couldn’t control the way her words managed to melt his heart. He truly was different from the man she had first met. That man had hidden behind a mask of cold detachment; who never allowed himself to express emotions as he had deemed them ‘unimportant’ and ‘useless’. The man that was now in front of her was one who had realized just how wrong he had been. Although it was difficult for him to express himself in the beginning she had stayed beside him and encouraged him every step of the way. He could not thank her enough for that. She had shown him what it felt like to love someone with every fiber of his being.

“What’s on your mind,” she asked softly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“You have no idea how much I love you, or how grateful I am that you came into my life,” he spoke softly, as if he was speaking to himself.

“Jumin…,” it was now Mc’s turn to blush.

“Why don’t you start packing, my love,” Jumin said as he sat up. “I’ll be there in a minute to help you.”

Mc hesitated before she agreed. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently brought her lips to his for a soft kiss. “I love you too, Jumin. So very much,” she said as they pulled apart.

Jumin watched as his wife retreated back into their bedroom. He also saw as Elizabeth followed closely behind. He smiled to himself as he reflected on how much his life had changed since Mc had first joined the RFA. From the moment she had walked into his penthouse he had been enamored by her. Even now, two years later, he was still just as captivated by her, maybe even more so. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagined how his life would change when Mc came in to it. She had begun to untangle the threads that consumed him with a reassuring smile and patient heart.

“Jumin~,” Mc peeked her head out of the bedroom, “are you going to help me or not?

Jumin looked behind him towards the direction of their bedroom and chuckled, “I’ll be there in a moment.”

She truly was the love of his life, and he couldn’t have been more thankful that he had finally found her.


End file.
